Dark?
by O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s
Summary: What if Dumbledore was wary of Harry being chosen by the brother wand to Voldemort Ravenclaw!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore Pairings: Harry/Hermione Neville/Luna
1. Chapter 1: The Wand Chose Him

"Curious, very curious Mr. Potter." Ollivander was saying.

"Did you know that your wand's core is from the same phoenix as the one that gave you your scar?"

"It's just a wand. Isn't it?" asked Harry curiously.

He thought it was just a piece of wood with a core in it.

"Yes, but the wand chooses the wizard so we can expect great things from you. Voldemort did great things, terrible but great." Ollivander was saying.

10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 2 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58

After dropping Harry off at the Dursley's, Hagrid went over to Arrabella Figg's house to floo Dumbledore.

"How was your trip with Harry Rubeus?" Asked Dumbledore's smiling face in the fireplace. "

It went fine. We got his books, robes, and wand sir." replied Hagrid.

"And what wand did Harry get?" asked the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "

He got a holly wand with a phoenix feather core. It was one from your phoenix, Fawkes. Ollivander was saying somethin' about his wand being a brother to Voldemort's." Told Hagrid.

"Thank you for telling me that Hagrid. We must keep close watch to make sure Harry doesn't go dark."

"You really think he would professor? Lily and James were so nice…" Hagrid trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what I think. The world can't take another Voldemort." Dumbledore replied.

10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 2 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58

Meanwhile, Harry had just gotten back to the Dursley's. when he got there,  
"BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IF YOU DON'T TELL THAT GIANT THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO GO I'LL KILL YOU!

**I am going to try to update every Thursday. I would like you to tell me if I should keep going with the story and any criticism you have.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Plans

After Harry's uuncle finished yellling at him he grabbed harry and started furiously beating him.

Harry was sure he was going to die and would never go to Hogwarts.

Suddenly,all he saw was a huge flash of bright light before he blacked out.

1234 1234 1234 1234 1243 1234 1234 1234 124 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1243 1234 1234 134 1234 124 124312414

He was back in the cupboard that had been his bedroom for as long as he remembered. He looked himself over and didn't find any injuries. Harry didn't know how this was possible. All of a sudden the memories from the previous day came back. It was magic of course.

He was confused because who ever had saved him put him back here. Why would they do that?

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts thinking about Harry Potter. He was worried that Harry would go dark and ruin all of his carefully laid plans.

He had Harry's entire life planned out for him.

He would be sorted into Gryffyndor and become friends with Ronald.

That would keep him from being to curious because he wouldn't want to lose his first friend because he wanted to do well in school.

They would save the fake philosopher's stone. He was going to make sure Harry was alone during his confrontation with Quirell. That would make sure that he hated Voldemort and didn't join him.

If the boy was dark all his plans would be ruined!

Now he just had to wait for September first.

11234 1234 1234 14 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1243 123 41234 1234 1234 123 41234 123 41234 1234 1234 1234 122341234 1234 2134

On September first…

Harry woke up excited. Now he would go to Hogwarts! He might actually make a friend and learn new things.

Harry had always been bored in school but he had been forced to do worse than Dudley so he wouldn't get beaten.

On the train there was a strange redheaded boy who wanted to sit in the compartment. Harry mostly ignored him the entire way. He seemed far too biased against Slytherins and obsessed with his scar for him to become friends with.

He reminded him of the Dursley's bias against magic.

No one else visited.

1234 1234 1234 12341 23412 341234 1234 1234 12341 234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234

Finally the sorting began. Harry wasn't paying attention when they called his name.

He was too fascinated by the ceiling of the great hall to pay attention. He finally realized when they called this name for the third time.

He put the hat on his head.

_Well ,well, well ,what have we got here. I see bravery, intellect, ambition, and loyalty to those who deserve it. Also a hatred of bias and predjudice. That leaves Slytherin out. You would be expelled within a week. Also no Gryffyndor they are biased in their own way. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you, you are far too independent for them. You would never make the friends you need so desperately. You'll have to go to **RAVENCLAW**!_

The hat shouted that last word out loud.

At the head table all of Dumbledore's carefully laid plans fell apart. The boy ,must be Dark. there is no other explanation for him not going into Gryffindor.

** I would like to thank the author anotherboarduser and anyone who reviewed, favorited, of followed this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: the proffessors view

**sorry for the late update and this takes place during the last chapter Also please go to my profile to vote for the sorting and the pairing for a new stroy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything else mentioned in this story**

Professor Severus Snape was looking at the offspring of the scum James Potter and his beloved Lily. He just knew that the brat would get sorted into Gryffindor just like his bastard of a dad.

The sorting hat was on his head for longer than he would have thought. The sprog was obviously going into Gryffindor. He defeated the Dark Lord at age 1. If that wasn't a glory hound he would eat his hat.

When the hat called out Ravenclaw he was confused for a minute. None of the offspring of James Potter could go anywhere other than Gryffindor. Suddenly, he knew what had happened. Lily must have cheated on James!

She must have finally realized that he was worse then the stuff her cat drug in.

Even though he didn't like the idea of Lily with another man he was comforted by the fact that she didn't truly love James.

122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Minerva McGonagall was also confused. How could Harry Potter go anywhere but into her house? Both his parents were Gryffindors! She knew Lily wouldn't have cared but if James was here, she knew his boy would be getting a howler. Right now he must be turning in his grave.

122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hagrid was the least surprised of them all. The boy couldn't be in Gryffyndor if he was dark. He did notice that Proffessor Quirrell seemed to be talking to himself.

None of the professors realized what the consequences their actions and thoughts would have.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Breakfast

** Sorry once again for the late update please just expect future updates on either Thursday or Friday**

In the Ravenclaw common room Harry was told the basics of the rules at the school. He ended up sharing a room with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein he thought that Terry was nice but Anthony was a bit stuck up. He thought he would save his opinions for when he got to know them better though

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning (which was the first day of classes) Harry got ready to go to breakfast in the Great Hall.

When he got there he was confronted by the redheaded boy he sat with on the train. He thought his name was something to do with Weasels. Weasley maybe?

"Hey Potter do ya want to sit with us at the Gryffindor table instead of sitting with those nerds?" Ron asked rudely.

"No thank you and I don't take to you insulting my house and myself very nicely" Harry replied.

Ron then lost his temper.

"WELL I DON'T CARE ANYWAY. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID RAVENCLAW WHO WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Ronald rashly shouted.

"Mr. Weasley that will be 10 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight" said Flitwick.

Ron nearly audibly gulped knowing the howler he was sure to receive from his mother.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile Dumbledore was watching the altercation play out.

He was nearly sure the boy was dark. He shared a core with Voldemort himself and they both were abused as a child. Yes he knew that Harry was abused. He hoped it would strengthen his character but instead it had made him like the cold distant child that Tom Riddle was.

** Next chapter is potions class what will snape do?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rest of the Day

After Harry had finished breakfast, he, Anthony, and Terry had to try to find their way to potions class.

Professor Snape wasn't there when they got there. Harry was actually looking forward to being taught by him. He was one of the top potions masters in the world! He had heard tales that the teacher had hated his father in school but he was sure that they didn't matter.

Harry had also seen Dumbledore looking at him as if he was going to kill someone the moment he looked away. Hagrid also looked at him darkly like he had killed his pet.

Finally, Professor Snape got there.

"Put away your wands," he told them seriously. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class". "And for those who feel that this isn't real magic are free to leave. I won't waste my time teaching dunderheads who will never appreciate the beauty of a simmering cauldron and the shimmering fumes coming from it."

The entire class didn't move a muscle.

Harry just then noticed that they were with the Gryffindors, or, as the Ravenclaws liked to call them, the Gryffindorks.

The Ravenclaw house was normally with the Hufflepuffs for potions. He was glad that the teachers had finally separated Gryffindor and Slytherin. Their rivalry was infamous.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape had the class trying to brew a beginner potion. The swelling solution he recalled. It was rather a misnomer because it decreased swelling instead of causing it.

Harry's potion had turned nearly the perfect color. It was one shade lighter than the deep red it was supposed to be. He quickly finished the final step, adding the ground beetles into it. It became the rigt shade just as Snape came around. He glanced at the potion and said," Acceptable Potter".

He then went on to torment some more Gryffindors. He intimidated Neville so much that he would have added the porcupine quills in before taking it off the fire if Harry hadn't stopped him.

After class Harry had charms with the Slytherins. They didn't do anything practical, only theory. After that his last class for the day was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

They tried turning a match into a needle. Harry and Terry were the only ones to master it but Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff came close.

Finally, Harry had dinner and went up to his dorm and fell asleep. Before he became unconscious he thought to himself, "Who knew magic could be so hard?"


End file.
